


Not Alone

by sunflowerjohnny



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, oops...i did it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: Kakashi won’t admit it but he always hated seeing Naruko packing her things and making her way home. When they were in the academy, he would watch as all of the kids run up to their parents and walk with them home except for Naruko. It reminded him so much of himself.





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> help me

As always, Uzumaki Naruko was the last one to finish training amongst team Kakashi. It’s not that she was bad or anything, on the contrary, she was amazing. It’s just that, the girl had this habit of overworking herself to the point of almost collapsing just to make sure that she got her new Jutsu right.

Though it may not look like it, Kakashi would always stare at the girl in concern and wanted to step in and stop his former student turned teammate but knows that if he did, Naruko will be stubborn and work even longer and harder than already is.

“Naruko, don’t you think it’s time to leave?” Yamato asked politely while rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m not tired!” The girl barked back, “There’s a war coming and I’m not leaving until I perfect this Jutsu!”

“You’re not tired.” Kakashi called out, “but he is.” The silver haired man pointed at his former ANBU teammate who looked seriously out of breath, “Also, Sakura and Sai already left. You should head home too so you can come back early tomorrow.” Yamato slightly glared but Kakashi shrugged, Naruko was never a morning person but she considered what her former teacher said and stopped what she was doing so there’s that.

The two watched as Naruko packed her small backpack that was filled with junk food, bottles of water and a towel. Kakashi won’t admit it but he always hated seeing Naruko packing her things and making her way home. When they were in the academy, he would watch as all of the kids run up to their parents and walk with them home except for Naruko. It reminded him so much of himself. Then, when he became their team leader for team 7, it wasn’t all that bad for Naruko had Sasuke. Even though they would constantly bicker, the two always returned home together. Now however, Naruko seemed to revert back to her academy days and would return home.

Meeting Yamato’s sympathetic gaze, Kakashi turned to where Naruko stood before calling out, “Naruko,”

The blonde turned her head to face the two, indicating that she was listening.

Awkwardly, Kakashi rubbed his back, stuttering his words, “Ummm…Yamato and I were wondering if you wanted to joi-” Kakashi couldn’t finish the sentence due to being interrupted by someone calling the blonde haired girl’s name.

“Oi, Naruko!”

Both adults turned their heads to the source of sound only to be surprised by the sight of Shikamaru, who had one hand cupped around his mouth while his other hand was up in the air and waving. A totally uncool sight for the usually stoic Shinobi.

“Shikamaru!” They heard Naruko called back from behind them, elongated the last two letters of his name.

Yamato and Kakashi watched in confusion as Naruko jogged pass them and stood next to Shikamaru. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he had a lazy smirk as he glanced down at the slightly shorter girl. Naruko, who was smiling up at the shadow user, wrapped her arms around Shikamaru’s right arm before following him out of the training grounds, completely forgetting the two adults behind her.

“Guess she doesn’t need us walking her home then.” Yamato commented while shrugging his shoulders once the two teens were out of ear shot, “Think they’re dating?” he asked.

Kakashi bit his lip under his mask. He had been with Naruko since the tender age of thirteen and he rarely saw those two together so he wasn’t exactly sure.

“Maa…I don’t know.” He replied as he made his way out of the training grounds.

“Well, they sure do make an interesting couple.” Yamato smiled.

That was an understatement. Kakashi thought. While Naruko was hyperactive, loud and an act-first-think-later type of girl, Shikamaru was calm, quiet and would think thoroughly before any action he’d make.

“Opposites attract.” Kakashi shrugged his shoulder.

Sure, they were an odd couple. But Kakashi was happy to see that Naruko had someone who would be there for her and be by her side. He felt his lips curl upwards at the thought of Naruko having someone to walk home with.

 

 


End file.
